The Prisoner
by Lollipop456
Summary: Some OOCness. Possible Mary-Sue. The Stabbington brothers are still in the dungeon and awaiting execution for their crimes. The older twin, Randall, begins to recieve vists from the seamtress, Melina, and the two fall in love. But can love save Randall?
1. Chapter 1

The sun shining outside of her window woke 22-year-old Melina. For a moment, she laid in bed, taking in the beautiful morning. Until, she realized that it was far past dawn. She was meant to be at the castle at dawn. Acting quickly, she crawled out of bed, dressed herself, and grabbed her sewing supplies.

As she dashed from her home, she struggled to slip on her shoes. She ran all the way to the castle, having no means of transportation. Once she stepped into the halls of the castle, she saw that all the servants were staring at her, giving her the foulest looks. Her first day as seamtress to Queen Rapunzel, and she was late.

Taking a deep breath, Melina knocked on the door to Rapunzel's chamber. The queen answered it; she did not seem angry at all, and was actually smiling.

"Are you the new seamtress?" Queen Rapunzel asked.

Melina looked towards the floor. "I am."

"It's all right. All of the servants have been late once and awhile. Come inside."

Melina entered Queen Rapunzel's chamber. She was astounded by the sight of it; there was so many beautiful things. As she stood there, her jaw agape, Queen Rapunzel touched her shoulder, startling her slightly.

Queen Rapunzel giggled. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I didn't think it was real when I first came to the castle."

Melina gave a small smile and began to wonder through the chamber, almost like a fascinated child. She came to the window, and nearly dropped her sewing kit; just outside of the window, was the gallows.

Queen Rapunzel approached Melina anad sighed. "I know it's not the most pleasant view. It doesn't have to be used much, though. When it does, I try not to look."

"I do not blame you, your Hisence." Melina and Queen Rapunzel moved away from the window.

"The King and I try to avoid things like the gallows. We give the prisoners a fair trial, and if they're found guilty, they usually spend most of the time in the dungeon. Our next trial is for the Stabbington brothers..." Queen Rapunzel's voice began to trail off. "I have to deliver the verdict by myself. The King never wants to see them again."

Melina was not really paying attention to what Queen Rapunzel was saying. She kept thinking about the gallows and its terror.


	2. Chapter 2

After speaking for awhile, Melina began to work on a new dress for Queen Rapunzel. This dress would be worn to the birthday of King Eugene, so Melina had to make sure that everything about the dress was completely perfect.

As Melina sat in the corner of the chamber, sewing the dress, she accidentally pricked the tip of her finger. Queen Rapunzel noticed, and rushed to help her, holding a handkerchef to the bleeding finger.

"I'm sorry, your Highness. I'm extremely clumsy at times." Melina winced as Queen Rapunzel applied pressure to her finger.

Queen Rapunzel chuckled. "Well, at least you didn't fall asleep. Anyway, you aren't the first seamtress to do this."

When Queen Rapunzel removed the handkerchef from Melina's finger, the bleeding had stopped. Melina tore off a piece of scrap fabric from her sewing kit and tied it around her finger.

"There we go. Good as new." Queen Rapunzel said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, as Melina resumed her work, Queen Rapunzel answered the door. When she opened it, there stood a male servant.

"Melina, I'd like you to meet Warner, he tends to special chores around the castle." Queen Rapunzel explained.

Melina stood and curtsied for Warner. "A pleasure, sir."

"Warner has agreed to give you a tour of the castle."

"Oh, your Highness, I couldn't. What about your dress?"

"You can finish it after you've been shown around."

Melina smiled and, practically like an eager child, ran from the room with Warner trying to catch up to her.

"Slow down, my lady!" Warner shouted.

Melina stopped running and waited for Werner to catch up. Once he did, they continued on with the tour of the castle. Even though everything seemed to place Melina in a state of awe, when she and Warner reached the door to the dungeon, she froze.

"Don't be frightened, my lady. All the prisoners are locked in their cells."

Melina sighed and followed Warner into the dungeon. To her surprise, despite one or two rats, and some puddles from a small leak in the ceiling; the dungeon was well-kept, and the prisoners did not seem to want to cause Melina any harm.

"Your first time in the castle?"

Melina turned when she heard someone speak to her. It was one of the prisoners, a man with a fair build, and light red hair. He didn't seem dangerous, so Melina waited for Warner to dissappear around the corner, and then approached the door to the cell. It was then she saw another man in the cell, sitting in the shadows, with his head lowered.

"This is my first time. What business is it of yours?"

The man shrugged. "It isn't. It was just an observation."

Melina studied the man. "You seem familiar. Have we met?"

The man scoffed. "Unless you've been a thief all of your life."

"What is your name?" Melina asked.

"Randall Stabbington. That's my brother, Nicholas, in the corner."

Melina gasped and backed away from the cell door. "You're the Stabbington brothers!"

"So you've heard of us. I didn't know we were so famous." Randall said, his tone was rather sarcastic.

Melina relaxed and reapproached the door. "Well, you're infamous."

"You've defintely been speaking to the King."

"Actually, I've only spoken to the Queen. What does it matter?"

Randall shook his head. "Never mind it. What are you doing down here?"

"I'm being given a tour of the castle grounds. I'm the Queen's new seamtress, Melina."

"My lady!"

Melina turned slightly and saw Warner at the end of the hall, with his arms folded in a most impatient manner.

Randall gave a brief, light chuckle. "It seems you're in trouble." He said.

Melina sighed and rushed over to Warner. Just by the look on his face, Melina knew that Randall was right: she was in trouble with Warner.

"My lady, you are not allowed to speak to to any of the prisoners. Especially the Stabbington brothers."

"But Randall Stabbington had spoken to me, sir. I was-"

"No excuses!" Warner bellowed. "Now come, let's finish this before I lose my temper again."

Melina lowered her head and followed Warner towards the exit of the dungeon, but she could not help but to wonder why he had gotten so upset about her conversation with Randall Stabbington.


End file.
